There are known in the prior art various hand railing constructions which include the use of glass panels therein. Glass panel railings are often favored for use at the edge of floor surfaces, decks, stairs, or the like. In such situations, the glass panels provide maximum visibility and light transmission while at the same time providing maximum safety in preventing individuals or objects from falling from the surface on which the railing construction is installed.
In many of the prior art glass railing constructions, it is necessary to prepare extensively the surface on which the railing is to be installed. For example, many railing constructions employing glass panels require that special anchoring plates or lugs be installed in a concrete floor when the floor itself is being poured. In other systems, special holes must be formed in the floor surface so that the anchoring means may be secured therein.
Also, many of the prior art glass railing constructions employ fasteners to join the railing components together and to secure the glass panels to the assembly. These fasteners are exposed to the public, and are subject to tampering by vandals and thieves. Such tampering not only results in property loss, but also may adversely affect the structural integrity of the railing and pose a substantial yet unrecognized safety hazard. Furthermore, in railing constructions which support panes of tempered glass by means of bolts or screws extending therethrough, the glass panels must be sized and drilled prior to the tempering process. This results in a custom handling situation which is expensive and laborious.